A typical medicament dispenser includes a body defining a storage chamber, a fill opening in fluid communication with the body, and a stopper or cap for sealing the fill opening after filling the storage chamber to hermetically seal the medicament within the dispenser. In order to fill such prior art dispensers with a sterile fluid or other substance, such as a medicament, it is typically necessary to sterilize the unassembled components of the dispenser, such as by autoclaving the components and/or exposing the components to gamma radiation. The sterilized components then must be filled and assembled in an aseptic isolator of a sterile filling machine. In some cases, the sterilized components are contained within multiple sealed bags or other sterile enclosures for transportation to the sterile filling machine. In other cases, the sterilization equipment is located within the isolator of the sterile filling machine. In the isolator, the storage chamber is filled with the fluid or other substance, and then the sterilized stopper is assembled to the dispenser to plug the fill opening and hermetically seal the fluid or other substance in the dispenser.
One of the drawbacks of such prior art dispensers, and processes and equipment for filling such dispensers, is that the filling process is time consuming, and the processes and equipment are expensive. Further, the relatively complex nature of the filling processes and equipment can lead to more defectively filled dispensers than otherwise desired.
The present inventor has recognized the advantages of sterilizing a sealed, empty dispenser, and then filling the sterilized, sealed, empty dispenser under a laminar flow to maintain aseptic conditions during filling. For example, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/781,846, filed Nov. 25, 2002, entitled “Medicament Vial Having a Heat-Sealable Cap, and Apparatus and Method for Filling the Vial”, and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/442,526, filed Jan. 28, 2003, entitled “Medicament Vial Having A Heat-Sealable Cap, And Apparatus And Method For Filling The Vial”, each of which is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention and is hereby expressly incorporated by reference as part of the present disclosure, disclose a vial including a resealable stopper. The resealable stopper is first sealed to the empty vial, and then the empty vial/stopper assembly is sterilized, such as by applying gamma radiation thereto. The sterilized, sealed, empty vial/stopper assembly is then filled by piercing the resealable stopper with a needle, and introducing the fluid or other substance through the needle and into the chamber of the vial. Then, the needle is withdrawn, and laser radiation is transmitted onto the penetrated region of the stopper to seal the needle hole and hermetically seal the sterile fluid or other substance within the vial/stopper assembly.
Although this resealable stopper, apparatus and method overcome many of the drawbacks and disadvantages associated with prior art equipment and processes for sterile filling, in certain applications it may be desirable to further avoid the possibility of contaminating the container between sterilization and filling of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the currently preferred embodiments of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages and to provide an apparatus and method for needle filling a container including a resealable stopper in an e-beam chamber.